Calypso and Leo's Garage: Auto Repair and Mechanical Monsters
by FromTheFuture
Summary: Una promesa que mantener con un último aliento. Y Leo pensaba mantener la suya. -Ya pensaré un summary mejor otro día. Portada de Viria. *2o puesto*


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de PJ&O Y de HoO pertenecen a Rick Riordan. Este fic participa en el reto _¡Oh, el amor!_ del foro _El Campamento Mestizo_, al que os invito que os unáis ;)

**N/A**: Amo esta pareja ^^ Hace mucho que quería escribir sobre ellos. Por cierto, el nombre lo he puesto en inglés porque la traducción no me hace mucho tilín .-.

¡AVISO! Contiene ligeros spoilers de House of Hades.

**Palabras**: 738 según Word.

* * *

Calypso and Leo's Garage: Auto Rapair and Mechanical Monsters

Calipso escuchó el martillo aporrear el bronce celestial, nunca un ruido sonó tan dulce para ella. Se limpió las manos en el pantalón y se acercó a Leo por detrás. Él continuó su tarea imperturbable. Ella sabía que, a pesar del crujido de las hojas bajo sus pies, no había notado su llegada. Sonrió tristemente y se puso a su lado, mirando cómo trabajaba. Entonces, la imagen retrocedió y el sonido cesó. Y Calipso se encontró de nuevo en su cueva, sola, con el recuerdo dolorosamente real y cercano de otro héroe, otro amor y otra promesa vacía.

Otra vez, su corazón estaba roto. Otra vez, los dioses la dejaban abandonada a su suerte, después de saborear la libertad tan de cerca… Otra vez, ella se dejaba engañar por una sonrisa sincera y unos ojos amables.

La chica se rió, por no llorar, condenaba como estaba a entregar su corazón a personas que no le podían corresponder. Deseó que él hubiera encontrado a sus amigos. Deseó de verdad que derrotara a Gaia y volviera a por ella.

"Soy una ilusa" pensó. Las lágrimas afloraron, como tantas veces antes. "Incluso aunque sobreviva, no volverá. Nadie puede volver. Nadie quiere volver".

Se acordó de Percy y de su promesa de que encararía a los dioses. De que la haría libre. Veía con nitidez sus ojos verdes como el mar, seguros de sí mismos y llenos de tristeza por abandonarla.

Recordó su dolor al ver pasar los días, monótonos e imparables, uno detrás de otro, sin que nadie la recordara, sin que el juramento se cumpliera. Sabía que Leo sería igual, pero no quería creerlo. Una parte de ella luchaba contra el pesimismo que la abatía, susurrando que él era distinto, que él sí regresaría. Su corazón confiado había puesto todas sus esperanzas en un duendecillo latino.

-...-

El hijo de Hefesto oteó el horizonte con impaciencia, jugueteando con la esfera de Arquímedes. Atenas estaba a un par de días de distancia. Él estaba a un par de días Gaia, de los gigantes, de la última batalla y de su posible muerte; con una tripulación que guiar y dos líneas de la profecía sobre sus hombros.

_Bajo la tormenta o el fuego, el mundo debe caer_. Jason o él. Uno de los dos tendría la última palabra, el otro moriría. No sabía cual de los dos roles era peor.

_Un juramento que mantener con un último aliento_. Se habían hecho muchas promesas en esa búsqueda, estaba seguro. Sin embargo… Calipso. Instintivamente, llevó una mano al bolsillo de su chaqueta, donde había guardado el cristal que ella le regaló. No la olvidaría como hizo Percy. No le rompería el corazón como hizo Ulises. Leo la salvaría. Leo iba a volver, cuando todo pasara. Y abrirían el Garaje de Leo y Calipso…

Se sacó el cristal del bolsillo y lo observó a trasluz.

–Estuviste en Ogigia, ¿eh? –Percy apareció detrás de él, sobresaltándolo.

–¿Qué? ¿Cómo… cómo lo sabes? –preguntó Leo, tan pillado por sorpresa que no le dio tiempo a rehacerse.

El otro chico sonrió. Su mirada se perdió en el horizonte, quizá pensando en ella, cuando contestó:

–Eso se sabe.

–Ya. Te lo ha dicho Hazel –Leo se guardó de nuevo el cristal en el bolsillo, y sus manos volvieron a la esfera. Percy se apoyó en la barandilla.

–Puede. ¿Te digo la verdad? No me preocupé mucho de Calipso cuando regresé al mundo mortal. Planté el lazo de luna y punto. Dí por sentado que los dioses cumplieron su palabra. Y no volví a pensar en ella hasta hace bien poco –su rostro se contrajo en una mueca, como recordando algo desagradable. Leo no quiso interrumpirle–. A veces me pregunto qué habría pasado si me hubiera quedado con ella. Pero no era lo correcto. Me necesitaban aquí.

El silencio cayó sobre ellos después de esta confesión. No es que confiara mucho en él, pero, sin saber muy bien cómo, Leo se encontró contándole todo lo sucedido en la isla a Percy. Cómo al principio ninguno se había soportado mutuamente, cómo habían trabajado juntos… Hasta su promesa de volver a rescatarla, tras la guerra. Cuando acabó, sintió como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima.

El hijo del dios del mar asintió, sin mediar palabra, pero Leo no necesitaba que le respondiera. Sólo la necesitaba a ella y el Garaje de Leo y Calipso: Reparación de Coches y Monstruos Mecánicos.

* * *

**Nota final**: ¡Me han salido setecientas palabras y pico del tirón! Aunque no termina de convencerme, le he estado dando muchas vueltas, cambiando palabrejas aquí y allá, y sigo igual que al principio. Así que opté por subirlo, y ya me decís que os parece en un review, ¿vale? ¡Nos leemos!

**P.D**: Quería meter la palabra nitidez, no sé, me dio por ahí :)


End file.
